You Make Me Love You!
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: Oneshot Huddy ;D ubicado en la 6ta remporada House/Lidya Lucas/Cuddy ;D inspirado en la cancion de MileyCyrus ;D


Seep soy yo... de nuevo... no sé como tengo el valor de subir otro fic pero buee! ese fic esta ubicado en la 6ta temporada, lo escribí después del episodio 6.09 "Ignorance is Bliss" pero no está relacionado con el episodio, También aparece Lidya de nuevo ;D bueno lo escribí basado en la canción 7Things de Miley Cyrus jejej bueno espero les guste es Oneshot ;D jeje besos

Dedicado a mi siis que fue que me dijo que si lo subiera! así que si no les gusta Reclámenle a Yezz!

I Lobe U siis!

Ningún personaje me pertenece es propiedad de Shore & FOX

**· You make me love you ·**

Lisa Cuddy llegaba al Princeton como cada día lo hacía a las 8 en punto. Entraba por la puerta principal olvidando cualquier cosa que le hubiese hecho feliz antes de llegar a esa línea, la cual al cruzar se convertía en un Delirio, un muy lindo delirio debe aceptar, el trabajo y los pacientes eran lo que menos la alteraban, el verdadero motivo de que su cabeza se volviera un remolino era un rebelde doctor de ojos azules, el doctor Gregory House, ese doctor hacia que ella viajara al cielo al ver esos ojos azules y esa media sonrisa al saludarla para después mandarla al mismísimo infierno rompiendo reglas sobrepasando su autoridad….

Ese doctor que en estos momentos se acercaba a ella haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo pero no sabía la causa de ese escalofrió tal vez por la loca idea que seguro traería en mente, por el solo hecho de acercarse a ella viéndola con esos ojos que la mataban y que pocas veces podía descifrar o por ese sentimiento que vivía en ella desde hace muchos años y que ahora se obligaba a negarlo, no era posible que ese sentimiento siguiera vivo, ella había encontrado estabilidad con otro hombre al que ella amaba o al menos ella lo creía así…

Y ahí estaba el a escasos pasos de ella haciendo que las ideas en su mente viajaran a velocidades antinaturales, respiro lo más profundo que pudo y se preparo a escuchar lo que le fuese a decir!

Buenos días Dra. Cuddy Tiene algún caso para mí y mis súper brillantes doctores o continuare haciendo clínica?

Y ahí estaba la razón del escalofrío ese sutil tono seductor y amable al mismo tiempo, ese tono que hacía mucho no escuchaba ese tono que desapareció el día que Supo que otro hombre estaba con ella, ese tono que se moría por volver a escuchar y que le asegurara que ese juego que ellos habían establecido seguía ahí.

Buenos Días House por qué tanta amabilidad y ganas de trabajar te has caído de la cama esta mañana? O hay alguna razón en especial?

Ninguna Dra. Cuddy solo aspiro a que me dé un caso aburrido que puedan resolver mis lacayos y así tener una justificación y salir temprano Hoy!

Y porque tanto afán de salir temprano Hoy algún plan en especial?

Digamos que tengo una cita! Pero no puedo hablar de ello con usted… ya sabe son temas personales y esos temas no deben ser tocados entre Jefa-Empleado… Por eso existen las reglas y códigos de ética Dra. Cuddy

Que es lo que había dicho? Dijo que entre ellos dos no había más relación que la profesional? Que no eran amigos, es que ella había dejado de interesarle? No seguramente escucho mal o quizá el jugaba con ella tratando de que callera de nuevo en sus juegos, pero no lo lograría ella no caería comenzó a desesperarse….

Por dios House desde cuando acatas las reglas y sigues los códigos?

Dra. Cuddy usted más que nadie sabe desde cuando…

En ese momento sintió como si le hubieran tirado un baldé de agua fría encima al recordar que ella le dijo que nunca existiría un "ellos"…

House no de nuevo esto no tiene que ser personal…

Bien como usted diga Doctora… Me voy tengo que salvarle la vida a algún Idiota antes de las 7:00pm Adiós Dra. Cuddy!

Y después de eso Cuddy entro a su oficina maldiciendo para sus adentros a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Odiando a quien saldría con House. Pero no tenía derecho de sentirse así, al fin House no era nada de ella, el se lo dijo la única relación que tenían era la profesional pero ella sabía que eso era mentira, House la ama no pudo haberla olvidado tan rápido… aunque no le gustara Cuddy sabía que ella tampoco lo había olvidado aun, ni siquiera sabía si podría algún día! De pronto el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos….

Hola cariño!

Lucas… Hola!

Porque tan seria? Llame en mal momento?

No claro que no! Solo que estaba pensando en …

En… que o en quien? Tal vez no se pensabas en mí…?

Que Gracioso! No pensaba en un problema que surgió… pero no te preocupes no es nada Grave!

Bien… Tienes planes para el almuerzo?

No por qué?

Pues pensaba que podría ir y robarte por 1 hora!

Pero no puedo salir del hospital tengo trabajo!

Podemos ir a la cafetería lo que importa es que solo quiero estar un tiempo contigo!

Bien Te veo aquí en el Almuerzo!

Ok cariño nos vemos! Te amo…

Si… yo también…. Adiós!

Y corto la llamada y se sentía aun peor no pudo decirle "Te Amo" como tantas veces lo había hecho! Se sintió mal porque ese Dr. De ojos azules inundaba su mente… Porque no podía dejar de pensarlo estaba con el hombre Que siempre quiso tener un hombre que cuidaba de ella y de su hija que las quería a las 2, tenía a alguien que siempre la esperaba en casa con un abrazo y beso dispuesto a hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas.

Pero aun así en esos momentos que estaba con él no dejaba de pensar si en su lugar pudo estar ese Dr. Con ese Hombre que conoció años atrás con el cual tenía un pasado! Que ahora intentaba olvidar, pero como olvidar esos momentos que pasaron en la universidad y tantas cosas desde que lo contrato, Cuando Stacy regreso y pensó que lo perdería de nuevo, La vez que casi lo pierde en ese accidente de autobús, Ese beso que se dieron 1 año atrás y en todos esos momentos difíciles el siempre estuvo con ella de una forma u otra ayudándola respaldando sus decisiones, se cuestionaba que hubiera pasado si tan solo le hubiera dado 1 última oportunidad…

El cambio… pero como es que pensaba así? Al fin tenían lo que ambos querían, ella una familia estable y normal, el quizá una nueva pareja, Pero no sabían si lo que tenían era lo que realmente quería y si estaban con las personas Correctas! Así pasaron las horas hasta las 10:30 cuando Lucas volvió a sacarla de su burbuja!

Lisa? Estas aquí?

Claro que no me ves?

Me refiero a que si estas en este mundo! Estabas mirando al universo! En que pensabas?

Nada ya te dije hace rato que tengo problemas en el hospital!

Bien bueno vamos a desayunar para que te distraigas un poco!

Si vamos!-

Lucas La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la cafetería Cuddy pensó que al menos se distraería un poco pero el destino no lo creía así! Al entrar no creía lo que sus ojos veían no era posible ere era House? Su House abrazando a otra! A alguien que no era ella? Es que era cierto lo que él dijo ellos ya no tenían ninguna relación? Por que seguía pensando que era El de su propiedad? Ella fue la que decidió no tener nada mas con el comenzó a ponerse pálida y Lucas lo noto

Lisa estas bien? Estas pálida!

Si estoy bien que te parece si mejor salimos a comer a otro lado?

Pero no puedes salir, no sentaremos en una mesa del fondo Ok?

Bien…

Ok siéntate! Oh mira ahí está House pero quien es ella quizá es su novia? La conoces?

No! Porque tendría que conocerla!

Ok! Pero No levantes la voz fue solo una pregunta!

Lo siento es que tengo dolor de cabeza! Pero ahora que desayune se me va!

Ok! Si no estuviera seguro de que me quieres y de que ya lo has olvidado diría que estas celosa!

Qué, pero que clase de Locuras dices yo por que tendría que estar celosa entre House y yo solo hay algo profesional el me lo dijo esta mañana! Parece que ya lo acepto!

Wow! Eso es genial Todos aceptan nuestra relación nada nos detiene para crear nuestra familia con otro hijo y una casa mas Grande!

Lucas creo que vas muy rápido! Estamos bien así con Rachel y en la casa donde estamos!

Rápido? Lisa tenemos meses saliendo! Pero no te presionare lo haremos cuando estés Lista cariño!- Lucas se acerca y trato de darle un beso pero ella giro su cara- Que pasa?

No nada lo siento! Es que esta mañana han pasado muchas cosas pesadas, mejor desayunemos y nos veremos en la noche en casa! Si?

Claro!- Lucas le dedico una sonrisa a la cual ella también contesto-

Así pasaron todo el desayuno tranquilos, ella no dejaba de observar a House con su acompañante, el se portaba diferente parecía Feliz! Pero no House no era Feliz y menos con ella quien fuera esa Mujer Rubia de ojos claros no lo podía hacer Feliz porque él la amaba a ella se lo dijo, no pudo olvidarla tan rápido!

Pero ella lo había hecho? Había olvidado a House? Esa pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas desde que House salió de Mayfield quizá pudo esperarlo unos meses más el había cambiado y estaba segura que cambio por ella! Pero si era así que hacía con esa Mujer, Pero al final había conseguido lo que quería que él se olvidara de ella y que ambos fueran felices…

Cuddy trataba de asimilar esa idea cuando algo acabo por sumirla más en esa tristeza causad por ese Dr. Rebelde, él y esa Mujer se besaban, tal y como Cuddy siempre deseo que él la besara, tal y como lo había hecho 1 vez tiempo atrás. La besaba con Dulzura y amor cuidando cada detalle de aquel beso que Cuddy deseaba! No soporto mas y salió de la cafetería cual colegiala celosa por que otra chica besaba al chico de sus sueños, Lucas no hiso más que salir de tras de ella, mientras House y ella seguían en su beso perfecto.

Llegaron a la oficina de Cuddy ella con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y Lucas totalmente confundido…

Que paso Lisa porque saliste así?

No… no pasa nada es solo que recordé que tengo una junta ahora, Nos vemos en casa!

Y así salió de su oficina dejando a Lucas mas confundido, ella se dirigió a la oficina de Wilson entro sin tocar con mas lagrimas pero no sabía por qué lloraba si de rabia o tristeza o quizá ambas cosas, rabia porque el besaba a otra en su hospital y tristeza por que empezaba a creer que él estaba decidido a Olvidarla…

Quien es ella?

Quien es quien? De que hablas?

La mujer con la que House desayunaba?

Ha…! te refieres a Lidya!

La conoces?

Si fue a cenar a casa el miércoles y creo que esta noche también vendrá! Por qué?

Es…. Es Novia de House?

Qué te pasa Cuddy por que tanto interés?

Solo quiero saber quién es! Y quien les da derecho a besarse en mi Hospital sabes que eso está prohibido!

Cuddy para hacer validas las reglas primero hay que aplicarlas uno mismo!

A que te refieres?

A que tú dices que House no puede besarse aquí, pero que es lo que haces tú?

Eso es Diferente… porque…

Por qué?... porque tú eres la Jefa y él un Empleado? No vengas ahora con falsos argumentos!

Yo no quise decir eso!

Entonces porque tanto escándalo que más da que House se bese con Su Chica?

Así… así que es su Novia!

Eso creo! Aun no me Lo dice pero si se besan abrazan y demás creo que sí! Por qué?

Solo… Curiosidad!

Claro…!

Que insinúas?

Pretendes hacerme creer que no pasa nada cuando has entrado en mi oficina llorando preguntándome si House sale con alguien? Cuddy Lo quieres verdad?

Qué? Por dios Wilson que te hace creer que yo…

Cuddy Mírate! Estas que te mueres por que el sale con alguien! Porque lo vez feliz porque no creías que él pudiera Olvidarte! Sufres porque vez que lo ha conseguido, logro salir adelante Sin Ti, Tiene nuevas expectativas y una nueva ilusión al igual que tú! Deberías estar feliz con House fuera de tu vida, tienes el camino libre para ser Feliz con Lucas! Acaso no es lo que querías?

… Ahora ya no sé qué es lo que quiero…!

Qué? Por dios Cuddy cómo es posible… tu lo orillaste a eso! Casi Lo obligaste a salir de tu vida!

Lo sé… Wilson Lo sé! Lamento no poder negar que aun lo quiero!

Que Propósito tiene esto? Si lo amas por qué no se lo dijiste? Creíste que él iba a quedarse solo sufriendo por ti toda la vida?

Tal vez!

Eso nunca pasara y Lo sabes bien. Mueres por ir y reclamar lo que es tuyo! Pero te olvidas de un punto Fundamental en esto! El ya no es tuyo! Porque tú lo quisiste así!

Qué gran apoyo me das!

No me culpes a mí! Yo quiero que House sea feliz que encuentre un camino nuevo y feliz! Quise que fuera contigo pero tú lo heriste! Déjalo que sea Libre que busque a alguien que le de Lo que tú le negaste!

No lo hará… ella no… no lo hará Feliz!

Wilson salió de su oficina, dejando a Cuddy mas confunda y culpable, ella sabía que no tenía derecho a prohibir algo que quizá ella misma causo! Sin darse cuenta Cuddy lloraba le dolía aceptar que House fuera feliz sin ella. Se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando aquel que vivía en su mente apareció!...

Estas bien?

Si por qué preguntas?

Estas llorando… Oh por dios Wilson rechazo ser tu amante… lo lamento!

No es momento para tus bromas House! Tengo que irme adiós!

Adiós Cuddy ha… sabes note que saliste mal de la cafetería algo te hiso daño? O buscabas alejarte de tu noviecito?

Eso es algo que no te incumbe!

Ella se alejo y House entro a la oficina de Wilson a esperarlo, mientras Cuddy se odiaba a ella sabía que no debió salir así era obvio que él lo notaria se sentía como una niña inmadura llorando por un chico! Después del desayuno Cuddy no salió de su oficina hasta las 8 de la noche hora a la que siempre llegaba Lucas por ella y ese viernes aun más en especial!

Lisa!

Lucas? Que haces aquí? Ya iba para casa!

Lo sé pero pensé en pagarle unas cuantas horas extra a la niñera hoy es un día especial!

Especia? A que te refieres?

Lo Olvidaste?

Olvidar que?...

Hoy cumplimos 8 meses juntos!

Oh por dios Lucas lo lamento! Lo olvide por completo eh tenido mucho trabajo!

No te preocupes linda! Aun es temprano puedes recompensarlo!

A si? Y como?

Aceptando mi invitación a cenar!

No tengo otra Opción? – dijo dibujando una sonrisa -

Mmm… No al parecer No…! Vamos?

Eran las 9 pm, Lucas y Cuddy llegaron a un pequeño pero lindo restaurant con una luz tenue provocada por las velas del lugar, era un lugar donde servían comida inglesa, en la entrada los recibió un mozo el cual les indico su mesa ubicada en una esquina del lugar donde la luz era más tenue…

Qué lindo lugar!

Sabía que te gustaría! Además tiene una excelente comida!

Ya has venido antes?

Si!

Con quien?

Celos?

No, solo es una pregunta!

Bien, viene una vez que investigaba a un matrimonio!

Wow! Tu trabajo sí que es Difícil! – dijo en tono irónico -

No sabes cuánto! – se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, ella le respondido –

Después de unos minutos llego el mesero con la carta

Les ofrezco algo de beber?

Yo una copa de vino tinto - pidió Cuddy –

Yo un ron doble por favor!

Enseguida vienen sus bebidas!

La cena siguió con total normalidad Cuddy pudo olvidar todo lo que paso en el hospital, se dedicaron a platicar y recordar todo lo que habían vivido en esos 8 meses juntos, besos y abrazos compartidos en esa cena todo era de lo más normal! A las 11 pm salieron del lugar y decidieron dar un paseo por un parque que estaba frente al restaurant.

Al Salir Cuddy reconoció un auto estacionado varios metros delante del suyo, ese auto era de House, no era posible que él estuviera ahí, eso era una mala broma del destino o quizá el efecto del vino, al parecer esas suposiciones se aclararon al ver que una pareja que ella reconoció al instante estaba recargada en una esquina de una cabaña colocada para que las parejas tuvieran privacidad en ese hermoso parque. Ambas parejas estaban ahí, con la diferencia que House no sabía que ella estaba ahí (al menos eso creía ella) viéndolo ser feliz con Lidya mientras ella sufría por una mala decisión! Así pasaron un par de horas en el silencio de aquel parque, ese silencio que ardía que hacia recordar que tan grande era aquella muralla que ella misma había construido!.

De pronto una situación termino por empeorar las cosas por una desconocida razón para House que escuchaba todo lo que ellos decía , ella y Lucas comenzaron a discutir, Cuddy no soporto mas y salió de ahí, House que había observado todo no dudo y salió tras ella olvidando por completo a Lidya…

Cuddy estas bien? – House alcanzo a Cuddy cerca de un gran árbol –

Déjame!

Que sucede?

Por dios House no te hagas el inocente sabes bien lo que pasa!

De que hablas? Solo quiero ayudar, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí tu estas feliz con él, así que me voy!

Claro vete tranquilo! Disfruta de tu linda velada con ella!

Que te sucede! Porque actúas así?

Por tu culpa!

Mi culpa? Y que te he hecho yo! Hace semanas que ni siquiera te hablo!

No puedo sacarte de mi mente!

Claro y quieres decirme que tengo que ver yo en eso?

Tú no me dejas ser feliz! Tu estas muy feliz con ella sonriendo por casa pasillo del hospital! Mientras yo sufro mas al ver que logras ser feliz y yo sigo como estúpida pensando en ti! Alejando la felicidad que él me da!

Nadie te pide que sufras por mí! Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste la que lo decidió así! No tienes nada que reclamarme!

Ja… claro! Tú tienes la culpa de todo porque te muestras con ella, paseas por todo el Hospital con ella, porque sabes que yo estoy ahí y que los veré!

Qué? Piensas que es por darte celos?

Claro!

Por dios Cuddy que infantil eres! No te creas tan importante!

La quieres?

A Lidya si! Porque no? Es muy buena, inteligente…

Es todo lo que quería escuchar!

Cuddy comenzó a caminar hacia su auto llorando por lo que House le había confesado, ella sabía que era posible eso pero jamás pensó que House, fuera tan sincero y se lo confesara. Dolía, dolían las palabras de House, dolían porque ella sabía que eran verdad y que la culpable era ella… House la alcanzo y la tomo por el brazo…

Porque te comportas así?

Déjame en paz! Vete con ella si es que tanto la quieres!

Es que quien te entiende! Primero me alejas me dices que salga de tu vida! Y ahora? Que pretendes!

Nada pretendo irme y salir de tu vida para que seas Feliz!

Bien…!

Sabes odio muchas cosas de ti pero sabes cuales son las 7 que más Odio!...

No seas infantil!

No silencio vas a escucharme… Odio que eres vano, tus juegos, eres inseguro aunque trates de negarlo, Me dices que me amas y después dices que te gusta ella, me haces reír, me haces llorar, no sé que es peor! Eres un idiota cuando estas con tus amigos y eso me lastima, quisiera estar con el chico que conocí! Pero lo que más Odio de ti es… que a pesar de todo esto Haces que te ame Mas…

House no dijo nada se quedo atónito con la confesión de Cuddy nunca pensó que escucharía esa verdad de ella. Y lo que más lo confundía era ese tono que uso, tan lleno de tristeza. Esa tristeza que el también sentía cada vez que la veía con Lucas, se quedo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Cuddy se había ido de la misma forma que siempre en silencio entre sombras quería ir a buscarla decirle que el también la amaba que jamás dejo de amarla pero no sabía a donde había ido, se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche, noto que Lucas se dirigía a él…

Donde esta Lisa?

No lo sé! Es tu novia deberías saber donde esta!

No finjas estaban hablando a donde se fue?

Si charlamos pero se fue y no se a donde! Búscala tú! Yo tengo que irme deje a alguien esperándome…

No te preocupes la mujer con la que estabas se fue hace unos minutos

Bien entonces me voy a casa, espero que encuentres lo que perdiste… adiós!

House se fue y dejo a Lucas en el parque. Estaba preocupado por Cuddy se había ido muy alterada pero sabía que si la llamaba no respondería, opto por esperar al día siguiente que todo estuviera más tranquilo! Mientras tanto Lucas si la llamo y ella respondió…

Lisa donde estas? Lamento haberme portado así!

Lucas… no es el momento para hablar de nosotros…!

Qué? Entonces cuando es el momento? Nunca podemos hablar ni estar juntos porque siempre está el entre nosotros!

No se trata de House, se trata de mi… no estoy segura de nada ahora!

Siempre se trata de House… lo eh notado siempre estas pensando en el…

Lucas estoy conduciendo no es momento de discutir

Entonces te veré en casa!

Creo… creo que es mejor que esta noche no estemos juntos…

Lo veras?

No! Estoy un poco confundida necesito pensar aclarar mis ideas…

Lo quieres?

Lucas…

Todavía lo quieres verdad?...

Lisa respóndeme… - en ese momento se escucho un estruendoso ruido del otro lado del teléfono -

Lisa…? Lisa respóndeme estas bien?

La conversación se corto Lucas se preocupo tomo un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Cuddy unos metros antes de llegar se encontró con un accidente de autos, y uno de ellos era el auto de Cuddy, bajo y pago, para después dirigirse a buscar a Cuddy…

Lisa? Lisa reacciona…

Vamos Lisa …

Pero Cuddy no respondía tenía un gran golpe en la frente causando su estado de inconsciencia, Lucas llamo al PPTH, en cuestión de minutos llego una ambulancia y se dirigieron al hospital. Mientras House llegaba a su casa ignorando lo que estaba pasando, llamo a Lidya tenía que disculparse con ella por haber actuado así no fue correcto, quizá el antiguo House no se hubiera disculpado, pero si pretendía cambiar tenía que pedir perdón…

Lidya? Soy yo Greg…

Hola

Quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato…

No te preocupes… está bien!

No es que no debí dejarte…

Greg… no tienes que seguir fingiendo ser que ella es la mujer de quien estas enamorado, ella es de quien me hablaste verdad?

… Si es ella, pero como veraz, esta con otro así que no tiene sentido…

Ella no quiere al hombre con el que estuvo hoy! Te quiere a ti…

No lo creo! Quizá en estos momentos ya estén juntos de nuevo…

No puedes afirmarlo…

Lidya no quiero que pienses que salgo contigo solo para olvidarla… siento… siento algo por ti, solo que…

Solo que lo que sientes por mí no es más fuerte que lo que sientes por ella, lo entiendo no te preocupes…

Lo lamento en verdad…

House iba a continuar su plática cuando Wilson salió de su habitación muy preocupado…

House… Cuddy tuvo un accidente, está en el Hospital iré a ver qué sucede

Qué? Espera iré contigo!

Regreso a su conversación con Lidya…

Lidya tengo que dejarte…- en ese momento Lidya lo interrumpió –

Lo sé, ya lo escuche ve no te preocupes…

Lo lamento…

House y Wilson salieron directo al hospital al llegar encontraron a Foreman y Chase en emergencias.

Que sucedió? – pregunto House tomando el expediente que le dio Foreman

Conducía hablando por teléfono al parecer se distrajo …

Y?

Solo sabemos eso Lucas no supo decirnos nada más!

Iba discutiendo con Lucas?- pregunto Wilson –

Eso parece! – respondió Chase –

Bien, y supongo que ya hicieron pruebas y estudios?

Si revisamos todo, al parecer todo está bien solo un par de golpes, su hombro se disloco, y una contusión en la cabeza pero nada grave! – respondió Foreman mientras se dirigían al elevador –

Bien, de cualquier forma repitan la resonancia y revisen que no tenga ningún tipo de infección

Ella está bien House – dijo Chase viendo directamente a House –

Háganlo! – Levanto un poco la vos –

Bien como digas – Foreman tomo el expediente y se fue junto con Chase –

En que habitación esta la Dra. Cuddy? – pregunto Wilson a una enfermera –

Está en la habitación 743 –contesto la enfermera –

Gracias – se dirigieron al elevador, House presiono el botón del 2do piso –

No iras a verla?

No tal vez después!

House tienes que ir decirle lo que sientes!

Oh vamos Wilson no empecemos con ese tema de nuevo!

House ella te ama!

Claro por eso esta con otro, que linda forma de querer!

No seas infantil, se que algo paso esta noche, escuche tu conversación con Lidya…

Dios lo que faltaba aparte de entrometido ahora me espías!

No me cambies el tema, esto no se trata de mí. Se trata de ti y de Cuddy los dos son tan testarudos que son incapaz de dar un paso hacia delante y admitir que se quieren y que se han equivocado. – ya habían llegado a la oficina de House –

Bien Wilson, suponiendo que tengas razón, que se supone que debo hacer? Ir y decirle Cuddy te amo, manda a Lucas al demonio y quédate conmigo?

Básicamente si! Es un buen comienzo!

Por dios Wilson! – House entro a su oficina – no iré porque ella encontró lo que buscaba…

Ella te quiere a ti!

Ya basta de ese tema! Ve a verla o vete a tu oficina a donde sea…

Espero que no te arrepientas…

Wilson salió de la oficina de House y se dirigió a la habitación de Cuddy

Que fue lo que paso Lucas?

Ella iba conduciendo, discutíamos y después ya no escuche nada… ella está bien?

Si solo un par de golpes, lo único que nos preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza pero ya House está en el caso

House… él no tiene… - lo interrumpió Wilson –

El es medico! No es momento para pelear.

Si lo sé… y ella despertara pronto?

Si en cuanto salga de la anestesia tal vez un par de horas.

Bien gracias!

Me voy regreso mas tarde.

Claro adiós!

Pasaron 3 horas y Cuddy seguía inconsciente los exámenes habían salido bien House seguía en su oficina sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que Cuddy dijo, en lo que Lidya dijo todo lo que pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión, ellos se querían… House se levanto y decidió ir a ver a Cuddy. Antes de entrar vio por el cristal de la puerta y hay estaba Lucas junto a ella cuidándola pensó en irse como siempre lo hacía cada vez que los veía juntos pero no pudo.

Que haces aquí? – Lucas despertó – No tienes por qué estar aquí!

Soy su médico, técnicamente tengo de derecho a estar aquí…

Ella no te quiere… - Lucas se coloco frente a House -

Ella esta así por tu culpa! Que no sabes que llamar por teléfono mientras manejas es malo?

Eso no te importa…

Me importa porque si no reacciona será tu culpa…

Ambos comenzaron a subir la vos, y no notaron que Cuddy despertaba.

Ella no es nada tuyo – continuo hablando Lucas –

Cállate está despertando - dijo House mientras se acercaba a ella -

Vete, ella no querrá verte a ti

Tienes razón ella está bien contigo…

Cuddy trataba de hablar

Lisa, cariño tranquila estoy aquí…

House… House… - Cuddy decía en vos muy baja –

No, Lisa soy yo Lucas…

House… House… - Cuddy no le hacía caso a Lucas –

Cuddy … tranquila – House se acerco y tomo su mano –

House… estas aquí… - abrió un poco los ojos –

Si tranquila aquí estoy! – House se acerco, pero Lucas lo aparto de inmediato –

Lárgate tú no tienes que está aquí! – Cuddy hablo de nuevo –

Lucas… déjalo… yo lo quiero

Lisa pero y lo nuestro…

No escuchaste? Me quiere que diablos haces aquí vete!

Lo siento Lucas - Cuddy hablaba muy débilmente –

No importa…. – y Lucas se fue de ahí dejando a House y Cuddy solos –

House…

No digas nada hablaremos en la mañana – House tomo su mano y se sentó junto a ella–

Y así paso toda la noche, el se quedo junto a ella, tal y como ella lo hiso 3 años atrás, cuidándola. Cuddy despertó y noto que House se había quedado con ella, al fin estaba con ella.

House… despierta!

Hola… - House se incorporo del sillón donde dormía –

Gracias por quedarte…

No importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que ir a casa a escuchar los sermones de Wilson – sonrió un poco –

Claro… ahora puedo decirte lo que quise decirte anoche!

Bien… Dime

Ayer en el parque dije cosas que odiaba de ti son ciertas pero…

No importa no tienes que decir nada!

Déjame continuar… pero estas son las cosas que más amo de ti!

Amo tu cabello y tus ojos, esos viejos pantalones que siempre usas, cuando me besas y quedo hipnotizada, cuando me haces reír, cuando me haces llorar, creo que ambos cosas tienen su lado bueno, cuando estamos juntos con tu mano sobre la mía, me haces sentir que estoy con el chico que conocí, y la última cosa que más amo es que me enamoras cada día más!

Wow no se qué decir!

No tienes que decir nada solo bésame! – sonrió maliciosamente –

Wow claro que sí! – la tomo de la cara y la beso –

Fue un beso profundo y largo el que ambos anhelaban un momento que ninguno de los dos querían terminar.

Sabes creo que ya sé que decir!

Ha sí que es lo que dirás?

Quieres dormir conmigo?

House! – levanto la vos y le dio una de esas miradas de odio/amor –

Am no creo que no eso no era creo que es esto! – se acerco a su oído - Te amo!

Eso era lo indicado!

Si creo que sí! - ambos sonreían –

Sabes… Yo también te amo!

Se iban a besar de nuevo pero ahora fueron interrumpidos.

Ok de que me perdí?

Demonios Wilson sí que sabes ser inoportuno! – dijo House mientras se alejaba de Cuddy –

Hola Wilson si estoy bien gracias por preguntar – Cuddy se reía de la cara de ambos –

Si ya vi que estas bastante bien! Ahora me dirán que paso?

Pasa que lograste tu cometido! Ya estamos juntos, bueno eso creo… ahora que sabes puedes irte quiero continuar lo que empezamos!

Creo que la historia es más que eso! Tengo tiempo así que empiecen a hablar o no me iré!

Bien adolescente chismoso te contaremos pero después te irás!

Bien trato hecho!

Pues….

**FIN!**

Final abierto, aun que a mí no me agradan me gusto que este fic terminara así ;D

Espero les haya gustado! **Gracias por leer!**

_**Review?**_


End file.
